


Helmet

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aine - Freeform, Ginger Babies, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren Cares, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Soft Boys, arguing but it aint bad, baby photography, cute shit, kylux baby, let my husbands have a kid, like those sterotypical ones, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: All Kylo wanted was his helmet back but where was it? it wasn't on his shelf nor countertop.Wait, Hux has it and what is he doing with their kid?





	Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on of my Inktober doodle day 31 - Mask.

11/2/17

 

     It was the alarm that woke him up, which was music to his ears compared to the months of past where his mornings began before the day cycle statted to please his 4-month-old daughters cries. But they didn’t happen this morning, so finding the side of his bed to be cold answered the silent question of where she was. Hux seemed to have gotten up early that day, taking their child with him to work as well. Not that he minded course, he was glad he had the day to himself.  
  
     And so, getting up, he got dressed, grabbed what he needed and stood there for a moment.  
  
He hadn’t started his day like this so easily in some time, so he was a little lost on what to do . Most of the time he was half asleep with a wailing baby on his shoulder. But not this day.  
  
     No, today, he had it all to himself. Of course, he didn’thave to hunt down Hux to find out at his beloved had left a note in advance right on their bedside table.  
  
_Kylo-_

 _By the time you get this I would already be on the bridge and most likely in a meeting. Seeing how dead you acted yesterday, and despite it being me that birthed our child and basically did everything else, I decided that I would take care of Aine for the day while you do whatever you do when you’re not with me. Stay alive, I love you._  
_-Hux_  
  
      How cute and considerate. So he had a day without looking after Aine, as much as he loved his daughter there were times he wanted to disappear just to get a few hours of undisturbed sleep.  
  
      But, it was weird that it was handed to him like this, already dressed and ready to go. Nothing to do. Snoke had gone quiet since Starkillers fall and the clashes between the Order and the Resistance were sparse the past month. Both organizations pausing to regather and corporate what they both lost. The resistance - the majority of the republic. The Order, nearly 75% of their troopers, officers, technicians, you name it, they lost it.  
      But that was for later, for now, it was just him. He finished up his morning routine, findings his boots and putting them one, alongside with gloves and finally, his helmet.  
  
      Except, when he hand went down to grab it from its resting place on the pedestal, his hand it the cold ash. Kylo pulled a face, fully turning to look at the pedestal and just like his hand, there was no helmet to settle his gaze on. But no worries, he’s placed his helmet in other places before, so this didn’t upset him. His list went like this for his search.

  * Underneath the bed
  * Kitchen table
  * Living room coffee table
  * On and Under the couch
  * Aine’s crib
  * In the closet
  * Millicents toy stash and bed
  * Not even the bathroom



      Okay, now he was getting a little concerned, sure he didn't need his helmet to live nor did he really depend on it, but the mask was just so cool and it added onto his intimidation factor. The force user kept searching and searching his shared quarters but the mask was never found.  
  
      That was okay, he could spend a day without it. He had a scar that he was slowly getting used to and a hood could keep the intimidation on a somewhat high level. So that's what he did, He donned his hood, clipped his saber to his hip and left his quarters to begin his day. He really didn't do much, he worked out in the gym, meditated in his daughters' room (he found it calming in a child's room filled with innocence and undisputed power) he ate lunch alone in the small kitchenette of his quarters, eating last nights leftovers silently.  
  
      He sat alone at the table, tapping his fingers against the stone of the counter as he stared out the duraglass window parallel to him. He wondered what Hux was doing, what his daughter was doing. Sure, she was a quiet baby, but even she made noises on a spectrum of emotions and he wouldn't felt her through their connect if she was disturbed in any light. And yes, he had felt her throughout the day, but it was mostly her whining before getting comfy again. The usual on most days.  
  
     Seeing he had nothing to do and it was almost evening time, he was starting to wonder just  _-what-_   Hux was dong with his daughter. So that began his investigation, he left the kitchenette and out into the hallway, looking to and fro for a few moments as he focused his attention on Aine or Hux.  Either worked as he managed to get a trail, turning into the direction, he began his journey.   
  
      He made his way past the gym, canteen, Officer quarters, hangar bay, medbay, you name it he followed. From all of this, he was sure his family had a very busy day. Stalking the corridors as he made his way, intimidating those who passed. Troopers and officers of all ranks strayed to the side of the hallway when he passed.  
  
_'still got it'_

      He thought as he saw an officer cling to his partner as he walked by. Which wasn't much but his bisected face and burlap hood made him get that intimidation. Like he thought earlier, it works.  
  
      What he didn't expect as he was lost in his thoughts was that he now stood in front of a very peculiar door. Kylo had stopped as he felt the presence of his daughter and Hux were just beyond this hunk of metal. This wasn't just any old regular door. No.  This just had to be _Mitakas Room_  
  
_-Why the fuck was his family with Mitaka?-_  
  
      Only one way to find out, but Hux was in there so he couldn't make his usual approach (he usually tore the door open, at this point it was just to mess with Mitaka) so, as silently as he could, he entered in his own override code into the lock and went inside. Before he could see what was inside, he heard soft snoring and sounds of flashes. it wasn't what he was expecting, but he was inwardly glad it was not breathy moans of an affair. Taking this new discovery in stride and further opened the door to walk in. Out of his entire time on the ship and the adventures he had, he wasn't expecting what he saw next  
  
      His husband was beside Mitaka, who the smaller man seemed to be behind a primitive camera, both muttering to each other quietly, two umbrella reflectors on either side, and a table covered in Wampa fur. But the thing that really caught his attention that right in the middle of the table, was his helmet, upside and being held up correctly by the furs.  That wasn't the only thing that caught his attention, this is what made his heart stop for a moment.  
  
      His 4-month-old daughter was fast asleep - _inside-_ his helmet.  
  
     Kylo felt like his heart was going to stop right then and there it was just too adorable. Considering her bright red hair stood out from the white fur and his black helmet. That's what Hux was doing, he already finished his work and was doing a baby photoshoot with Aine. He let his presence be known as he chuckled, earning a jump in surprise from Mitaka and a welcoming smirk from Hux, who slowly stood up[ with a grown to walk to his side. Finger going up to his lips to keep him from talking loudly.  
  
      _"We just got her to sleep"_ he started, whispering low as not the wake her.   _"Hard enough to position her like this, stay quiet and I'll let you stay to watch"_ He semi threatened.   
       
      Of course, Kylo just smiled at that, moving to sit nearby the table, close enough to be by his daughter but far enough to be out of the shot. He took Hux threat in stride, knowing the ginger couldn't physically remove him (being heavily pregnant prevented such movement) but he didn't push the smaller to even try. He stayed quiet, watching as Mitaka would occadionally position his daughter, as gently as he could, to Hux desired pose and in his helmet before going behind the camera once more.

  
  
       He may have lost his helmet for this photoshoot, losing his intimidation factor, but for his daughter, he could spare it.

 

 

12/2/17

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my dudes!


End file.
